Midnight Munchies
by Nooguy
Summary: We all know Toothless is a fish loving dragon. What happens when he gets a case of the midnight munchies? Meh okay summary but just a quickie I typed up, enjoy


**Typed this one up a week ago and thought it would be a good laugh for fellow fanfictonites. Also if youve read my other story, a dragons gift, this slightly ties into one of the chapters. **

* * *

Midnight Munchies

Toothless awoke from his vertically sound slumber to a faint growling. Slightly moving one of his wings, he peeked around the room, irritated from being awoken. The growl sounded again, Toothless looked up and noticed his stomach was the source of his awakening. He rolled his eyes in annoyance but now that he thought back he hadn't really gotten a chance to eat the previous day. Hiccup had been so eager to try some new designs for that blasted harness that he was occupied with the boy all day doing test flights. With a faint yawn he unfurled his wings and fell lithely to the floor, not making a sound. He smiled inwardly at his own stealth as he headed for Hiccups window, intent on finding something to sate his hunger.

Toothless effortlessly landed from Hiccups 2nd story window onto the cool damp earth below. He looked to the sky and noticed Berk was blessed with a moonless sky; a night truly suited for a night fury. Taking a deep breath of the night air he sighed contently, enjoying the calm solitude. He closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed, allowing his senses to attune to the lull of night. Reopening them, he looked out over the sleeping village of Berk. Of all the dragons brought to existence none were quite as home, or as deadly, in the true darkness of night as the night furies were; it truly was a blessing being a night fury. Hearing his stomach give another ungraceful objection, he headed out to Berk in search for a suitable meal to fill his belly.

Toothless's stomach gave another impatient growl, and he gave one in agreement. Those Vikings were always stuffing their faces so they should have plenty of food. He thought of visiting the sheep pens but thought better of it. Hiccups father doesn't trust him enough as is so he quickly retired that thought. He walked past a few more houses, hoping to find anything that wasn't a vile eel. His nostrils flared as he came across a faint smell. He drew in a deep breath, taking in as much of the scent as he could. His eyes widened with excitement as he recognized the familiar scent, _fish._ He traced the scent towards the docks and began to make his way towards the source, his stomach growling in eager anticipation.

The scent was growing stronger as he followed his nose to the source. As he rounded a corner he came across a rather large building, much too large to be house for a viking. He took a large whiff of the air and was greeted with the pungent smell of numerous fish, there were so many varieties he couldn't believe it, his stomach gave a rather loud groan in anticipation. He looked over the large door that separated him from his succulent meal but found no weakness, the lock that held them though looked rather flimsy and old. With a quick slash of his tail the lock easily broke and fell with a dull thunk to the ground, giving him an unobstructed path inside.

As he pushed open the large door he looked inside and allowed his jaw to slightly drop. Baskets littered the building with what he knew to be fish, the scent was nearly overpowering and drove his senses wild. He walked further in, not knowing where to start, and eyed the numerous baskets awaiting him to divulge himself in. Turning his head, he eyed a rather large one all by its lonesome and decided to see what treats it withheld from him. He rolled it over and easily tore into the whicker weaving; the oily taste of fish teasing his taste buds. Fish of all shapes and sizes spilled out to his feet, awaiting his consumption. With an excited roar he ripped into the slimy fish pile, gulping down mouthful after mouthful and filling his belly. Before he knew it he was finished with the basket rather quickly and still hungered for more. He quickly saw a group of more baskets and happily relieved them of their contents before moving onto others.

Toothless let out a long content sigh as he collapsed to the ground, his belly quite full. He didn't know how many baskets he had gone through but didn't care as he let out a yawn, sleep teasing his eyes. His Hiccup really wouldn't like it if he wasn't with him when he woke, he thought to him self and made to get up. To his surprise he couldn't seem to get to his feet. He looked down at his belly and found that it was rather large, too large it seemed, to get up. He let out an annoyed growl at his predicament and gave another futile attempt to find his footing. With another annoyed growl he finally surrendered his attempts and lay there. Sleep was starting to tug at his eyes from his large meal so he decided to allow himself to surrender to rest. With a long happy yawn he closed his eyes, his Hiccup would find him eventually.

Toothless was shaken from his fish induced slumber to a familiar voice in the distance.

"Toothless…Toothless where are ya buddy?"

He slowly opened his eyes as he awoke, allowing them to adjust to the dim light now shining through the buildings ajar door. Stretching his limbs, he made an attempt to get back on his feet, sure that his girth had lessened during his slumber. To his great annoyance he still couldn't get his footing back. He let out an annoyed hiss at his misfortune.

"Odin, what the heck happened to the store house?" Hiccups voice sounded, now considerably closer.

Toothless made another urgent attempt at getting back up but ceased as his stomach gave a sickening lurch. He heard footfalls approaching the large door and gulped, knowing what was to come.

Sure enough his Hiccup entered the building and froze at the sight of the storehouse's ruin. He just stood there in awe for a few minutes before he managed to spot Toothless. His face wore that of shock and disbelief before he managed to speak, "Toothless…what the _HECK_ did you _DO_!"

Toothless gave him an innocent grin, uh oh.

* * *

**Well waddya think? To be honest I like this story, good for a quick laugh in my eyes.**

**Please review and remember only good sensible reviews, I am deaf to the words of the asshole.**

**Let me know if you like this please**


End file.
